


Just Another Check-Up

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses Mpreg Oneshots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Sleeping in late like usual, Linhardt has to hurry as fast as he can across campus to make it to his late term check-up on time.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses Mpreg Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698685
Kudos: 13





	Just Another Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece about a week ago, and I'm just getting around to posting it! Also I swear this is a Linspar, but there's a lot of Yuri/Linhardt interactions because Yuri's a flirt and Linhardt doesn't really care (and just plays along). Enjoy!

As he opened the door to the doctor’s office, Linhardt let out a sigh of relief. Being so late in his third trimester with his and Caspar’s triplets was already hurting his swollen ankles, but the walk (or more aptly put, waddle) across campus was exhausting. Linhardt had overslept since he didn’t have any physical or online classes to attend to, and since it was the summer term the few classes he did have didn’t meet too frequently.

Making his way to the receptionist‘s desk, it had just registered with him that he ran out in his pajamas. A black tank top that barely covered his swollen belly, a pair of green plaid pajama pants, and the flip flops he slid on as something quick to get out the door. Caspar was out for part of the day as a TA for one of the kinesiology classes, and all the transportation on campus would’ve gotten him here late, so he had just quickly walked across campus.

Approaching the desk, he saw the receptionist today was Ashe who was wearing a pair of blue scrubs. Although it was hard to see over the desk, Linhardt knew that Ashe’s twin baby bump was hidden just out of view.

Ashe smiled once he saw who it was. “Ah, Linhardt! Just in the nick of time I see.”

Linhardt yawned. “Like always. How are the twins today?”

“Doing well! And we’ll see how your triplets are doing in just a moment. You’re all checked in, so it shouldn’t be long now.”

Linhardt raised his hand in thanks, and just as he turned around to get a seat, the door that led to the hallways to the exam rooms opened. In the doorway stood Yuri holding files, whose baby bump was fit snugly under his pink scrubs.

“I’m ready, Lin.” Yuri cooed. “Got your files right here. Figured you would show up right at your appointment time.”

“Couldn’t even give me a chance to rest my swollen feet, Yuri?” Linhardt replied with an annoyed huff.

“I would have, but you kept us waiting long enough. Follow me. We’re going to the first room on the right.”

Following behind a waddling Yuri, Linhardt waddled behind him into the room that they had mentioned. Yuri put the files on the counter that was in the room, and began to set up the ultrasound machine that was in the room. Linhardt, meanwhile, had taken off the flip flops and let out a huge sigh once he was seated on the exam table.

“Did you walk all the way here?” Yuri said, not looking away from the machine.

“Ugh, yes. Big mistake, or I would’ve missed the appointment.” Linhardt replied.

“I hate having to walk the short distance from the bus stop with my triplets. I’m surprised you powered through like that.”

“Stubbornness and sheer determination I suppose.”

Yuri then finished setting up the ultrasound machine, and turned around to look at Linhardt. He made a motion to lift up his tank top, to which Linhardt lazily did. The tank top rested at the top of his baby bump, leaving it exposed. Yuri waddled over and started to give it a rub, feeling the babies kick as he did.

“Why don’t you let me do this outside of your check-ups, Lin~?” Yuri said with a hint of seduction in his voice. “Your bump is just so cute and soft.”

Linhardt sighed. “We’ve done this before, Yuri. Remember just last week? We also got Caspar to join us.”   
“I  _ knoow _ , but we need to do it more! You’re just too cute~!”

Linhardt was about to reply when suddenly the door opened violently. Manuela walked in, who was pinching her head together, and shook her head when she saw the sight in front of her.

“I’ve got a splitting headache from being hung over, and you two are about to get it on in here!” Manuela said, bordering on a shout. “I can’t even get one man to fall for me, but here you are Linhardt, with two men!”

“Well we’re not actually dating.” Linhardt said. “More like--”

“--friends with bump benefits!” Yuri finished, flashing a smirk.

Linhardt glared and Yuri, to which he gave him a sheepish grin. Manuela rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Yuri, just get the gel and start the ultrasound.” Manuela ordered. “Let’s just get this over with already. Nothing’s probably changed since last time, but for the sake of making sure everything still is good, we’ve got to do this.”

Yuri did as instructed and grabbed the gel, purposefully smoothing in a borderline seductive manner across Linhardt’s swollen stomach. Linhardt had to repress himself from moaning. With the gel spread, Yuri grabbed the glider, and began to move it across Linhardt’s stomach. The screen on the machine lit up, showing the first baby that Yuri had found, and the heartbeat echoed through the room.

“Looks good.” Manuela said curtly. “Move to the next one.”

Yuri did as instructed, and then moved to the next baby and its heartbeat was heard. Manuela said the same thing again, so Yuri moved to the last baby. Once again, Manuela said the same thing. Yuri then removed the glider from Linhardt’s stomach, and set it by the counter to wipe down. He gave Linhardt a paper towel to wipe himself off with, which Linhardt did.

“Alright, everything’s in order.” Manuela said. “Your birth plan is still the same, right?”

“Yes.” Linhardt replied. “We’re still going to do--”

Manuela waved her hand at him. “Got it. It should be in the file too. I’m going to get a coffee before the next patient comes in.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Manuela was out the door as quickly as she came in it. Linhardt let out a sigh, and then rolled his tank top back down before getting off the table and sliding the flip flops back on.

“Well regardless of what that just was.” Yuri said, coming close enough to rub Linhardt’s bump. “The three of them seem to be in good health. You too.”

“That’s good.” Linhardt replied with a yawn. “Do I need to make another appointment?”

“Yes, one for next week.”

“Alright.”

Linhardt yawned again, and followed Yuri back out to the front where Ashe was. Yuri handed Ashe the files before heading off to grab the next patient’s file.

“I’ll take the same time as this week.” Linhardt said sleepily.

“Okay, but be on time next week!” Ashe replied, holding up a hand seeing Linhardt about to protest. “And I mean at  _ least  _ 15 minutes early, not at the appointment time.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Taking the appointment card from Ashe, Linhardt and him exchanged goodbyes before Linhardt walked out the door of the office. He began the long walk back to his and Caspar’s apartment. The walk along the main street the office was on was long, but thankfully he was going at a quick pace. However, when he passed by the restaurant on the corner of the street where his apartment was on, his stomach instinctively growled at the smell.

It was as he rounded the corner that he realized that he hadn’t eaten since he left for the appointment. He then picked up the pace as quickly as he could to get home. Feeling the hunger rise and his stomach growling, he regretted not stopping at the restaurant.

Reaching the apartment complex, Linhardt opened the door to the lobby. However, he had to make his way over to the stairwell since the elevator was out of service. Opening the door to that, he took the stairs rather quickly, and reached the second floor where their apartment was in no time. Making his way to their unit, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

When he walked in, he was greeted with a lovely surprise. In the kitchen there were boxes of donuts, and Caspar, wearing an athletic shirt and shorts, was there as well. He grinned when he saw Linhardt.

“Surprise!” Caspar said. “The class ended a bit early today, so I--”

Caspar was cut off by Linhardt coming over to kiss him. After Linhardt pulled away, Caspar was shocked.

“What was that for?” Caspar asked, confused.

“For being an excellent boyfriend.” Linhardt said, opening the box. “I’m utterly starving, and these are going to taste so good.”

Linhardt picked out a donut from the box, and began to eat it quickly. It was a powdered sugar donut, and to Linhardt, it tasted amazing at that moment. He barely even registered that Caspar had come up behind him, wrapping his arms around his bump, and nuzzling into his back.

Finishing off the first donut and quickly going for a second, it occured to Linhardt that he should probably tell Caspar about the appointment. He decided he would, but for now, he had to refuel before he could even think of that.


End file.
